Dulce tentación
by Valentine D. Hannah
Summary: Cuenta la vida de Hannah, que recién se mudó y cambió de escuela. Conocerá a nuevos amores, más amigos, enemigos y tendrá algunos problemas y líos. AcexOc


**¡Holaaa! Bueno, este fic se me ocurrió hace poco ¡espero que les guste!**

...

**[Narrado por Hannah]**

Me desperté; mire mi celular... Las 6:30. Suspire. Este año comenzaba un nuevo ciclo de vida... Para ser más específica: mi tortura personal, segundo año de preparatoria.

Me pare, me lave la cara... Y de paso me bañe también. En mi nueva escuela no era necesario el uniforme. Cuando me dijeron eso lo primero que pensé fue "gracias a Dios". Me puse unos shorts negros, cortos, que según la gente "resaltaba mis piernas", una blusa blanca con escote en v y por último unos converse negros.

Me mire en el espejo del baño... Yo no era de las que iban muy arregladas ni nada. Iba con el pelo suelto (castaño) que me llega a la mitad de mi cintura. Mi piel es blanca aunque ligeramente bronceada, mido 1.75, soy delgada... De mi cara lo que resaltan son mis ojos, que son grandes y de color chocolate con una mirada profunda... Y son lo que más me gusta de mi. Mis labios son rosados, tengo pómulos definidos, dientes blancos y nariz pequeña. Mi complexión es como la de un reloj de arena y tengo pechos generosos... Aunque, a decir verdad, a mi nunca me importo mucho mi físico... Yo soy de las que piensan que a uno le ganas por como eres.

Salí del baño, cogí mi mochila, baje rápidamente las escaleras y me encontré a mi mama en la cocina. Le salude, tome un pan, las llaves, comí rápido el "desayuno" y ya iba a salir de casa cuando...

-¿no te despides de tu propia madre?- me dijo en broma

-jajaja, perdona, esque estoy algo nerviosa y emocionada- le dijo con una sonrisa

-eso ya lo se- me dio un beso en la frente- que te vaya bien

-gracias más nos vemos- ahora si salí. La escuela estaba a sólo 10 minutos caminando así que preferí ir a pie a que mama condujera y se perdiese de un buen desayuno por el tráfico.

Recién nos habíamos mudado el verano y para mi era como una nueva aventura ya que iba a empezar en una nueva escuela... Aunque iba concentrada en el camino, miraba con emoción todos los puestos, parques, TODO. Una nueva aventura... Mi nueva aventura.

Por fin llegue. Era enorme. Se veía muy bonita y con un jardín grande en la entrada. Sólo un poco más y entraría. Cuando pase, me sorprendí aún más...habían miles de pasillos y aulas.

Me dirigí a la dirección. Toque suavemente y me indicaron que pasara.

-¿tu debes ser la nueva, no?- me pregunto el que supuse sería el director

-si, soy yo-tenía una sonrisa que parecía que nunca se me borraría

-bien, este es tu horario- me extendió un papel que tome enseguida

-muchísimas gracias- salí. Vi la hoja. Mi primera clase... Física... Okey, ahora si se borró mi sonrisa. Lo único que pensaba en estos momentos era "por que a miii".

Me dirigí al aula, entré y aún estaba casi vacía. Me senté en el puesto más alejado junto a la ventana. Muchos iban entrando y sólo se me quedaban viendo como diciendo ¿y ella quien es? Los ignore y me puse en mi celular a revisar mis mensajes.

Toco el timbre y todos entraron en el salón, incluido el profesor y nos saludo

-buenos días clase, espero que hayan disfrutado de las vacaciones porque créanme que no descansaran en mi clase- se escucho un _buuuu_ de fondo- tengo entendido que hay una alumna nueva...- volteo a verme- señorita, por favor presentese- me levanté de mi asiento

-bueno, me llamo Valentine D. Hannah, tengo 16 años y... Eso es todo- concluí

-bien, puede sentarse- obedecí-mi nombre es Crocodile... Ahora, saquen su libro de física y resuelvan los ejercicios de las páginas 10 a la 24

-¿¡TODOS?!- gritamos casi con un paro cardíaco

-¿alguna objeción?- tenía unos reportes de suspensión en la mano junto con un sello gigante que decía reprobado

-¡NO, ES SÓLO LA EMOCIÓN!- gritamos todos llorando obviamente no por eso

Después de 2 horas terminó mi martirio, digo clase y vi que no tenía nada en la siguiente hora. "Gracias Kami" pensé un poco más alegre.

-hola, ¿eres nueva?- escuche una voz a mi espalda.

-¿eh?- me gire- si, me llamo Valentine D. Hannah, ¿y tu?

-Portgas D. Ace- me dijo con una sonrisa

-mucho gusto- le sonreí también

-¿quieres que te enseñe la escuela?- me ofreció

-por favor- le dije a lo que se río- oi, que es enorme y no la he visto antes.

-jajajaja, no te preocupes, mira ven- me guió por varios sitios, explicándome que era cada lugar.

Por ultimo me enseño el patio que, a decir verdad, era inmenso.

-¿cuál es tu próxima clase?- me pregunto

-pues...- me fije en mi horario- biología- dije con una alegría inmensa. "Gracias, gracias, gracias" pensaba. Lo sé, odio física y amo biología ¿raro no? Pero bueno...

-¿enserio? Qué coincidencia, a mi también- sonrió

\- jajaja, al menos me alegra conocer a alguien- le sonreí también

-aunque a decir verdad no se me da muy bien esa clase

-si quieres yo te ayudo- le ofrecí- sería como un agradecimiento por mostrarme la escuela

-de acuerdo- toco el timbre- vamos- me tomo de la mano y nos pusimos a correr (claro que, el iba casi arrastrandome)

Llegamos a tiempo y nos sentamos. Yo estaba igual que en la clase anterior y el unos 3 asientos delante de mi

Entro el profesor y se paró en medio de la clase diciendo

-alumna nueva, presentese- lo hice al igual que en la clase pasada y me senté- bien, yo soy Smoker... Ahora saquen sus libros y hagan parejas para hacer el proyecto de la página 14- todos nos levantamos

Un tipo raro con un tupé gracioso se me acerco y se arrodilló delante mío. Sacó de quién sabe donde una rosa y me la extendió

-me llamo Tatch señorita, ¿será que el destino nos junto?- claramente era un mujeriego...-¿qué dices si somos pareja?-etto...NO...¿¡cómo rayos le digo que no son que se ofenda?!

-hey, Tatch, que ella ya tiene pareja-le dijo... Ace... Rayos, ahora le debo 2

-ah, si ¿quién?- dijo con mirada asesina observando a todos los hombres a excepción de Portgas

-yo- dijo como si fuera lo más obvio

-ah, bueno, si eres tu entonces si- dijo un poco más aliviado

-eh, okey- dije un poco... Sólo un poco asustada... Pero del mujeriego

Ace se acercó y el del tupé fue con otras mujeres. "Mujeriego" volví a pensar.

-genial ahora te debo 2... Gracias

-jajaja, no te preocupes, en realidad sólo me debes 1, ya que dijiste que me ayudarías en esta materia

-ja-ja-ja, mira que pareces un creído- se volvió a reír- pero bueno...-abrí mi libro-mmm... ¿Dónde hacemos el proyecto?

-¿se puede en tu casa?- dijo algo... ¿Avergonzado?... Yo que se

-si... Mi mama trabaja y mi papa también, así que dudo que estén en la casa- dije pensativa.

-bien...-empezamos a ver lo del material y demás. Le di la dirección de la casa.

Sonó el timbre y todos salimos... Me tocaba... Otra clase de física "por que a mi".

Y así se fue el día... No tuve tiempo para almorzar ya que algunos compañeros me andaban pregunta y pregunta cosas como "¿te gusta no se quien? ¿Qué color prefieres" y blablabla

Y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos... Ya era salida.

...

**Espero que les haya gustado, manden reviews Porfavor... ¡Onegaiii! T.T queremos reviewssss**


End file.
